


Fright Night

by Thestorywhisperer



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: camsten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorywhisperer/pseuds/Thestorywhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cameron and Kirsten go as each other's date to the organization's annual Halloween party, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kirsten was never a fan of holidays; she believed there was no logical meaning behind them. Like, who came up with the idea that a guy in a red fat suit was the symbol of Christmas? It didn't make sense to her at all. But, if there was one holiday she couldn’t stand, it had to be Halloween.  
Why? Playing dress-up once a year might be fun, for children. She couldn’t actually imagine it for herself though. As a child, she wasn’t allowed to dress up and go trick or treating. Ed had told her that she could never know what creeps were lurking in the shadows. And that you should never trust a stranger who’s willing to give out candy to kids . He was depriving her of certain stages of her childhood- if she could ever say she had one. Sure, he was a loving f- paternal figure, unlike her actual father that left her behind and never looked back. However, as much as he was loving, he was very protective of her. For what reason? She still couldn’t understand. Who was he supposed to protect her from? What did she have so important to offer (besides her temporal dysplasia) that needed Ed’s protection?  
Yes, Halloween was fun, for kids, not for adults. Adults should know better than to put on some silly costumes and play pretend for a night. What a waste of time. But nothing could have prepared her for what she heard next. It wasn’t the idea itself that surprised her, but who came up with it.  
“Attention everyone. You’ve worked very hard this year, so you ought to be rewarded for your commitment and loyalty to the Stitchers program.” Maggie Baptiste, the head of the organization announced from the gallery.  
“Are we getting a churros vending machine in the lab like I suggested? It was about damn time.” Linus asked. His eyes always lit up when there was food involved. Fisher was a bad influence for Linus’s sweet tooth.  
“Don’t make me shove a churros up where the sun doesn’t shine. Now let her finish.” Camille glared at Linus intently before elbowing him. The man let out an affected yelp that had everyone laughing before Maggie spoke again.  
“Of course not. Food is not allowed in the lab and you are well aware of it. We’re talking about millions of dollars put into vital equipment. Who knows what damages could ensue if we walked in and out with food whenever we please? I for one am not willing to risk that. Are we clear?” There was a hint of coldness in her tone that left the entire lab speechless. The woman could be a dragon sometimes.  
“Now, I think you’re all wondering what this is all about. We’re going to have a Halloween party.” She started descending the stairs. While Cameron and Linus scurried away to discuss costume ideas, Kirsten couldn’t help but roll her eyes. That didn’t go unnoticed by Maggie.  
“You got a problem with that?’’  
‘’Seriously? I don’t know what Cameron told you, but it’s a bad idea.” Kirsten always had a problem filtering her thoughts. She wasn’t one to sugarcoat things. Also, she wasn’t very fond of hugs either.  
“Sorry to disappoint Ace, but that wasn’t me.” The tall brunet held his hands up above his head, in full protest mode as he came by her side.  
“It was my idea. And you know I wouldn’t agree to something like this if it endangered your life. “  
“Couldn’t you have given us a fat paycheck?” Camille intervened from behind Cameron’s station. He had promised to teach her how to run a stitch in case something ever came up- like his life being at stake.  
“Relax, it’s just a party. It’s gonna be fine, Stretch. Just trust me.” He snaked a hand around her and squeezed Kirsten’s shoulder in reassurance. She seemed to loosen up at his touch. It was something about how his fingers curled around her muscles. For a second, she felt… a spark of relief. But then she froze. Trust. That damn word was her kryptonite. Ever since her father walked out on her and Ed died, she had no one to trust but herself. The notion of trust was still very fresh in her mind. He asked a lot of her. She was afraid… to let people in. Letting someone in meant having a connection to someone. Connections fade in time. That’s what she feared the most. She shook off that thought and a minute later, the normal Kirsten resurfaced.  
“We’re going to dress up.” She feigned excitement. Perhaps if it wasn’t for Cameron, she wouldn’t have agreed to do this. Besides, she didn’t want to upset Maggie if that meant her dragon side would come out again.  
“Now that it’s settled, does anyone have any more complaints?” Maggie patiently crossed her arms, looking around the empty lab. The rest of the technicians had taken a lunch break.  
“ I do. Spandex costumes give me a rash.” Camille added sarcastically.  
“I was talking about a real complaint.” Maggie shook her head in disbelief.  
“Um, that would be me.” Linus was standing in the doorway with his hand raised questioningly. “Were you serious about the paycheck?”

“Do you trust me?” Here it was again. That word. Only this time she didn’t know whether she could trust him or not. He blindfolded her after all.  
“I don’t like surprises, Goodkin.” Kirsten frowned but continued to walk, her arm still linked with Cameron’s. If it wasn’t for the blindfold on Kirsten’s eyes, they could have passed as a normal couple walking on the street.  
“So we’re doing last names now, Clark. If I told you where we’re going, you wouldn’t want to come.”  
“Alright, that’s true. Are we there yet?” It was obvious that Kirsten was starting to lose her patience.  
“And just when I thought you could be understanding, Stretch.” A mischievous smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. If the blonde would have been able to see him, no doubt she would have come up with a snarky remark to make him shut up.“Okay, a turn to the right should do it.”  
“Should do what?” Kirsten asked and before she even realized it, he got behind her and started to untie her blindfold. His deft fingers had no trouble working the knot. As the cloth fell to the ground, she could see that they were standing in front of what looked like an old comic bookstore. “What is this?” The woman pointed at the giant rusty sign that was towering over the building.  
“It’s Morty’s Mania. I have to pick up a delivery.” He looked apologetically at her. If only she knew what they were here for.  
“ Seriously? I pinned you for the boy next door –or floor, whatever- type, not the delivery guy. What does that have to do with me?”  
“I- got our Halloween costumes.” He couldn’t read her expression, but he was nervous. Kirsten could tell: the shifty eyes, the hand that subconsciously went through his hair.  
“How did you?” Before he could say another word, she was pulling him towards the entrance. “Let’s go see them.”  
The door creaked open and a bell jingled. Inside was no different than outside: deserted. There was no sign of man here. This was clearly some kid’s idea of a prank. Cameron got tricked and she was dumb enough to follow him here.  
The two exchanged silent looks before Kirsten’s mouth got the best of her.  
“This place is a dump. Face it Cameron, you fell for a cheap gimmick. If you want to stay here and laugh about it, fine by me. I’m out of here.” As she made a run for the exit, a mysterious figure was standing in the doorway, watching them. Kirsten cautiously backed away, only to bump into Cameron. The clash sent them both flying on the floor. The lights flickered a couple of times, only to reveal a small old man. He must have been in his 60’s: gray sideburns, kind eyes, chubby rosy cheeks and thick long beard. This man could have easily been the “Santa” that you would come across at the mall, with a plethora of kids on his lap, pulling at his hair.  
“Can I help you?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Kirsten, meet Morty.” Cameron said, pointing at the gentleman that nearly gave the blonde a fatal heart attack. He politely held out his hand and Kirsten felt obliged to shake it. Respect your elderly, as poor Ed used to say. His palm was slippery, a weird combination between sweat and grease lingering. She shamelessly wiped it on the side of her kaki windbreaker jacket.  
“So you’re real.”  
Morty’s eyebrow slightly widened in surprise. What a bold statement. This girl clearly piqued his interest. Next to her, Cameron’s cheeks were flushing crimson. As much as he wanted not to look at her, he pulled her closer and whispers in her ear, his anger masked by his collected tone:  
“Kirsten remember that talk we had about filtering? This was one of the reasons why we needed to have it.”  
“You’re standing in a two by two shop, it’s not like I can’t hear you. Let her talk, son.’’ The older man urges Kirsten to carry on.  
“I’m sorry. This is awkward. I didn’t think Cameron was being serious when he brought me here. I assumed he was the victim of a joke. Because this place is so barren, I thought it was an old warehouse somebody forgot to take care of- no offense.”  
“None taken, sweetheart.”  
“You don’t live in here, do you? It’s just so dark, and sad…”  
“Kirsten!” Cameron shrieked.  
“Your lady’s right. I should make some light.” Morty paused for a moment, then disappeared behind a tasseled curtain. A bright white neon light flickered twice above their heads before shedding some much needed light over the shop. It’s just what you would expect: wooden mannequins in tall, stained glass cases, decrepit clothes racks with chipped hangers on one end and a long table full of horrifying mannequin heads and wigs on the other. The cash register was lying on top of a scuffed wood counter, near the entrance.  
“Oh, you thought I was his girlfriend? No, no, we’re just really good friends. Tell him Cameron.”   
“Actually, she’s my date to this Halloween party the company organized. We’re here to get our costumes, right sweet pea?” He poked her nose lovingly before possessively snaking an arm around her waist.   
What was going on with him? First, he made a scene and now he acts like a lovefool. To say that she was fuming and gobsmacked would have been an understatement.  
“Let me go in the back and grab them for you. I saved them for you, I took the last pair off the rack a little bit earlier.” The man disappeared behind the curtain for the second time that afternoon. Luckily, that gave Kirsten enough time to react to the scene Cameron had made in front of her and Morty.  
“What just happened? “Sweet Pea?” “ She crossed her arms in front of her chest, boldly demanding an explanation from her- partner. Yes, that was it. If anything, they were more like Sherlock and Watson than Bonnie and Clyde. Or so she thought. To say that she didn’t find Cameron attractive would be a blatant lie. But still, something held her back. He looked like he would want something serious, stable. She didn’t do stable.   
“I- um, panicked?” Cameron passed a hand through his hair before continuing. “Look, I used to come here a lot when I was a teenager- maybe more often than I could admit. “  
“This was your nerd lair? I can see why.” Kirsten twirled, pointing at the shop. “Still doesn’t answer my question” That was Kirsten Clark to you. Straight to the point.  
“Since I hung out around here, mostly by myself, he thought I was… gay.” Cameron whispered, his eyes glued to the floor.  
“That’s it? If it helps, there’s nothing about you that screams gay. Good God, I’m bad with compliments.” She mimicked Cameron’s position, her eyes fixed on the front of her sleek thigh high black boots. “So what, I was your blonde arm candy? I’m alright with that.” Kirsten inquired in a glacial tone. This conversation was definitely escalating too quickly for their liking.  
“I wouldn’t let you degrade yourself like that, and you know it. You’re… more than a pretty face. Anyone would be an idiot not to see that. You’re going to make someone happy one day.” Sadness was lingering on his last words. But of course she didn’t pick up on that. Because although she was starting to understand who he is and where he’s coming from, she was blind to his subtle advances. Either that or she didn’t want to be a bitch about it and reject him directly.  
The cloud of silence that settled between the two of them was so thick you could barely cut it with a knife. Kirsten was trying to take in the impact Cameron’s words made on her while Cameron mentally slapped himself for speaking. Right at that moment, Morty emerged from the ‘stock’ room with the set of costumes neatly placed on the hanger and zipped up in a dry cleaner bag:  
“Can one of you give me a hand? I still have a box with some accessories lying somewhere in the back.”  
“I’ll go.” Kirsten offered without thinking twice. “What should I be looking for?”  
“Thanks a lot honeybunch. I label my boxes- helps me know where everything is. Yours should just say Cameron on it.”  
The stock room resembled a high school janitor closet, without the creepy janitor lurking around. It took Kirsten less than two minutes to find the box. She would have to remember to thank Morty for her labeling system as it made her task a lot easier.  
“Star Wars? Out of all ideas you could possibly think of, it had to be Star Wars?”  
“It’s old-school.” Cameron retorted defensively.  
“Wait till you see your costume.” Morty and Cameron exchanged knowing looks.  
“Oh Mort, look at the time! We have to jet! Sorry we couldn’t hang around a bit longer.” Cameron pretended to check the watch that was wrapped around his wrist.   
“It was nice meeting you, sir. I’m sorry about my behavior from earlier. That was uncalled for.”  
“Quit the formalities. Call me Morty. Oh, and don’t worry about paying. It’s on me. Happy Halloween!”

 

“You should see what costume Cameron picked out for me. It’s... Interesting.” Kirsten said, waiting for a reply from the woman on the phone.  
“Come on, it can’t be that bad. It’s not like he dressed you as slave Leia.”Camille commented, slipping on her leather catsuit. Kirsten’s silence said it all.  
“He did. Ugh, men are so predictable.”  
“I’m sure that Linus didn’t pick a more cliche costume.” The blonde interfered, humorously raising an eyebrow.  
“As if I’d let him handle that. “ She scoffed. “Anyway, your slaveness, see you at the party.” The line went dead after a few seconds.  
“Cameron, you owe me one, girlfriend.” Kirsten told herself as she added the finishing touches to her costume.  
“ I do?” He inquired, pretending to knock on the door.  
“What are you doing here? It’s bad luck to see the costume before the party.” The woman concluded, pulling tight on her ponytail.  
“I’m pretty sure that’s only for married couples.”  
“Well you definitely made us sound like one back at Morty’s. I have to say, you clean up well, sir Anakin.” She took a curtsy bow.  
“It’s Star Wars, not the medieval era. You need to hang out with me and Linus more often.”  
“I’ll have to say pass. Don’t want to interrupt your bro time. Shall we go now?”  
“Sure. After you.”  
“For a Sith Lord ass, you are pretty polite. “

 

As they stepped together into the lab, a curtain of thick smoked engulfed them.  
“What is this?” Cameron wondered, taking in the polluted air.  
“I can’t decide between a witch’s broth or toxic fumes.”   
“There you are! “ Maggie greeted them as she stepped down from the gallery.  
“Maggie, you do Pocahontas justice.” Cameron eyed his boss from head to toe. She looked amazing in a Native American leather tasseled dress and tribal face paint.  
“Fisher, is that you?” Kirsten pointed a finger at the lean man that approached them. His usual raven like hair was concealed by some blonde tresses.  
“I look like John Smith puked on me.” His embarrasment was clear as daylight. Maggie gave him a friendly pat on the back, followed by an amused giggle.  
“Has anyone seen Linus and Camille?” Cameron asked.  
“Call our names and we’ll be there. Who said nemeses can’t work together?”   
“Linus, the voice modulator thing is getting old.” Camille whined from behind her Catwoman mask.  
“Your costume isn’t cliche, is it?” Kirsten teased her brunette friend.  
“Shut up, I was going to pick out something else but there were no other options left. That’s what happens when you’re notified about a party two days earlier.”  
“Can we get past that? I already said I was sorry.” Maggie asked on a defensive tone.  
“Excuse me, can I have this dance?” Cameron asked Kirsten before pulling her in the improvised dancefloor in the middle of the room.  
“I’m in a skimpy costume that you picked out without consulting me. I guess you earned that right.”  
Suddenly, a transition is made from an energetic to a slow paced song. Kirsten’s hand was propped against Cameron’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her bare waist.   
“You’re not that bad of a dancer, Goodkin.”  
“I have my merits, Clark.” He leaned against her, as he whispered in her ear.  
“Don’t tell anyone but my mom made me go to ballroom dance lessons when I was 10.” His hot breath tickled her ear and suddenly, her core was shattered, her defenses were broken down.  
“Well, I guess they paid off.” She flushed, feeling out of breath.  
Suddenly, the music stoppped and the lights went off. When the lights came back on, everyone was gathered round Cameron’s unconscious body.  
“No! Cameron!” People were talking but Kirsten was tuning out their words like white noise. They stepped aside, letting the woman kneel beside her date.  
“Wake up, you dork. Please, please.” She was hyperventilating, her body was shaking uncontrollably as nobody could do anything but watch. She towered over him, letting the tears fall freely as she lowered her mouth on top of his. The kiss was fervent, desperate. His eyelids fluttered awake slowly and Kirsten gasped in relief:  
“Don’t ever do this to me again.”  
“I wouldn’t even dare trying.


End file.
